


Never Fear

by Rosie_Dayze



Category: DCU, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Affection, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing in the Rain, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Dayze/pseuds/Rosie_Dayze
Summary: A brief drabble of reader and Diana walking together on the beaches of Dianas homeland.





	Never Fear

The beach of Themyscira is warm beneath your toes as you wander along the late afternoon sands. There are clouds in the distance, threatening a mid-summer storm, but you find it hard to care as a warm, comforting arm slides behind your back.

“What are you thinking?” Diana asks, her lips nearly touching your ear.

You pause and lean back, knowing that she’ll be right behind you. Her arms shifts and slides around your stomach, pulling you closer to her so that she can press her cheek against yours. She smells like smoke from the fire pit and stone from a recent excursion through the caves of her homeland. Beneath that, she smells like Diana.

“Hmm?” you ask, realizing that she asked a question. It can be hard to concentrate when she’s this close. “Oh! I…well I was just wondering why you would ever leave a place like this.”

Paradise, you never had a definition for the word until Diana invited you back to spend some time on the island that raised her. But here it is. Themyscira. The beaches, the mountains, the easy way everyone welcomes you. Every little detail seems crafted from a daydream.

She tuns her head ever so slightly, pressing her lips to your cheek. “I had to.”

You know the story of why she left her homeland. It’s in the archives that you catalogued and organized. Even so, it’s different to really see what she left.

“Because of the war,” you say, trying to keep your voice light. You don’t want to ruin what has been the vacation you’ve both needed. 

She doesn’t answer. She doesn’t need to. Instead her second arm joins the first until she’s hugging you tightly from behind. You stand there silently as the storm clouds move closer.

“I’m sorry,” you finally say. “I shouldn’t have brought it up.

She squeezes once more, gently. “Never feel afraid to tell me what is on your mind, love.”

“Really?” you ask, not quite able to ignore the wight of guilt that weighs heavily in your stomach.

She turns you around slowly until you are looking into the warmth of her eyes. They look at you like you are the only person in the universe. It thrills you like it always has, since that first day she’d walked into your little corner of the archiving office and asked for help researching some history.

“Really,” she promises. Her eyes flick to your lips mere seconds before her mouth meets yours. The kiss is soft, sweet, and lingering. It vibrates with the genuine affection that she seems to exude and before it’s done your head is spinning with it. “Never fear telling me what is in your heart.”

“Well that’s easy,” you say, putting your hand over hers at it cups your cheek. “You are the only thing in my heart.”

She laughs. The storm clouds open. And the pair of you dash across the beach as rain drops spill across your shoulders.

The light rain becomes a torrential downpour. You and Diana are forced to seek shelter in what looks to be an old temple. It’s little more than a fancy, stone gazebo but the roof is large enough that the center is still dry. The pair of you head towards it, and bunker down for a long wait.

“It does not rain often on Themyscria,” Diana says, pushing a drenched lock of hair from her face.

“Ah,” you chuckle ringing some water from your clothes. They aren’t your normal style, having been provided by the island, and they cling from the rain. When you look up you see Diana watching you seriously. “What? What is it?”

Her eyes remain steady on yours as she unclips her cloak and it falls to the ground. Her bare shoulders are shining but you barely notice them because of the look she’s giving you. Her dark eyes are bright with interest, and her lips curl into a smile that sends a tendril of heat straight to your belly.

“There are times,” she says, taking a step towards you. “that I think you are totally unaware of the effect you have on me.”

You blink and blush and make a sound that is hardly an intelligible word. Her laughter is warm and just a little flirtatious. She reaches out, curling a hand over your hip and pulling you closer. Her lips taste like rain and salt and her.

She pulls lightly at your clothes until all you are wearing is water. The ocean breeze, cooler now, runs over your skin.

“Diana,” you breathe, as her mouth begins to explore you. She whispers your name like a prayer and pulls you both to the pile of fabric your clothes and her cloak have created. Her enthusiasm is catching, and before you know what your hands are doing they are filled with her. The heat of her cuts through the breeze as she lowers her body to yours. Her mouth dips and darts until your mind spins.

An hour later the rain has stopped, and your limbs are still entwined with hers. Her head curls into the curve of your neck and her breathing is not wholly even. You curl your fingers into the wet locks of her hair and hold her too you.

“I-I don’t even have the words.”

She puts a finger to your lips. “I don’t need to hear them. I know.”


End file.
